


Nikt

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Satan się bawi, a Red Skull jest niedopieszczony, złole, złole everywhere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ponieważ nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czy w komiksie podano imię Red Skulla, a internety milczą, nazwałam go Michael, co zwyczajnie pasuje mi do jego pierwotnego wizerunku.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nikt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



> Ponieważ nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czy w komiksie podano imię Red Skulla, a internety milczą, nazwałam go Michael, co zwyczajnie pasuje mi do jego pierwotnego wizerunku.

Michael. Mówią, że nazywa się Michael. Powtarza imię kilkukrotnie, ale w jego ustach brzmi nienaturalnie, a sylaby kaleczą mu język. 

— Michael — ponawia szeptem i zbliża się do wiszącego na ścianie owalnego lustra. Przykłada dłoń do szklanej tafli i próbuje jeszcze raz — Michael. 

Zza srebrnej tafli wyzierają jasnoniebieskie, nieco przestraszone oczy, przykryte szopą splątanych blond włosów. 

Nie wygląda jak Michael. 

Chłopak zaciska szczękę i marszczy brwi, próbując nadać twarzy inny wyraz. Bezskutecznie. 

Nadal nie wygląda jak Michael. Wygląda jak Steven. 

Przesuwa dłoń na środek lustra, zakrywając twarz; szkło pęka pod naciskiem, a kilka odłamków opada na posadzkę.   
  
Wygląda jak  _Nikt_.


End file.
